


Confidence

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Early Work, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mocking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non mi piace, punto e basta. Non è il tipo di programma che fa per me, vengo continuamente ridicolizzato, non sono capace di fare quasi niente... c’è lo scherzo e poi c’è la pubblica umiliazione!”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Confidence

**_ Confidence _ **

Sho era di pessimo umore.

Era tornato a casa e si era buttato pesantemente sul divano, accendendo la televisione e prendendo a fissare lo schermo senza un reale interesse.

Aiba era rimasto ad osservarlo sulla porta, cercando di capire che cosa ci fosse che non andava.

L’aveva fissato per qualche minuto, in attesa che gli sbollisse la rabbia e cominciasse a parlare.

Quando ciò non era successo e lui si fu stancato di aspettare, gli si sedette accanto, posandogli una mano sulla gamba.

Il più grande si voltò a fissarlo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Sho-chan...” iniziò l’altro, con tono di voce modulato, come per metterlo a proprio agio “Mi dici che cosa ti succede? È da quando abbiamo lasciato gli studi della Fuji TV che sei di cattivo umore.” gli chiese, con sguardo confuso.

Sakurai sospirò, come infastidito dalla domanda del più piccolo. Si chinò verso il tavolino posto di fronte al divano, afferrando il telecomando e abbassando il volume della televisione, ed Aiba lo prese come un segno del fatto che forse si sarebbe finalmente deciso a parlargli.

“Non mi piace il VS Arashi, Masaki” gli disse, dopo qualche secondo. Il più altro gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa, sedendosi più compostamente sul divano.

“Che cosa vuol dire che non ti piace il VS Arashi?” gli chiese. Sho parve arrossire lievemente, mentre chinava lo sguardo sul pavimento e cominciava a torturarsi le mani.

“Non mi piace, punto e basta. Non è il tipo di programma che fa per me, vengo continuamente ridicolizzato, non sono capace di fare quasi niente... c’è lo scherzo e poi c’è la pubblica umiliazione!” si lamentò, riprendendo a guardare l’altro negli occhi.

Questi dal canto suo assumeva un’aria sempre più stupita man mano che Sakurai continuava a parlare. Quando finì gli mise una mano sulla spalla, con un sorriso stentato.

“Andiamo, Sho-chan, non è pubblica umiliazione! Ognuno di noi ha i suoi punti forti e i suoi punti deboli, ma questo non significa che tu venga umiliato. È vero che ogni tanto rimarchiamo il fatto che tu non sia...” si schiarì la gola, cercando il termine giusto da utilizzare per non peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione “ _portato_ per alcuni dei giochi, ma questo non significa niente!” gli disse, poco rassicurato dall’espressione torva del più grande.

“ _Qualche volta?_ ” sibilò, con tono di voce quasi incredulo. “Non è qualche volta, Aiba. Accade di continuo. E io rido, perché non vedo che cos’altro possa fare, ma questo non significa che non mi dia fastidio. Soprattutto quando capita che ve la prendiate seriamente con me!” gli spiegò, dando palese sfogo alla propria irritazione.

Aiba aggrottò le sopracciglia, fissandolo.

“Che cosa significa ‘prendersela seriamente’? Nessuno di noi se la prende mai davvero quando ti punzecchiamo al VS perché sbagli in qualche gioco!” disse, e poi stette in silenzio con aria assorta, come se stesse cercando di farsi tornare alla mente un’occasione in cui potesse essersi verificata una cosa del genere, non riuscendo tuttavia a pensare a nulla.

Vide Sho assottigliare le labbra, e istintivamente ritrasse la mano che aveva ancora appoggiata sulla sua spalla.

“Hai visto Nino oggi quando per colpa mia abbiamo perso la sfida con quel maledettissimo cerchio?” sibilò.

Aiba sbarrò gli occhi, capendo finalmente per quale motivo l’altro fosse così tanto di malumore.

Sì, l’aveva visto.

Aveva visto Nino scoccare un’occhiataccia al più grande, e poi iniziare a lamentarsi.

 _“Certo che sei sempre tu, eh?! Mai che si possa fare una cosa per bene, che arrivi tu a rovinarla. La prossima volta ti mettiamo per primo, così almeno_ noi _possiamo recuperare un po’ di tempo!”_

Era una delle solite, inutili sfuriate di Nino, e gli altri l’avevano presa parecchio alla leggera.

Jun aveva sospirato, mentre lui ed Ohno si erano limitati a scoppiare a ridere.

“Oh, Sho-chan... lo sai meglio di me com’è fatto Nino, non dovresti prenderlo troppo sul serio. Sai che è competitivo, detesta perdere, che ci sia qualcosa in gioco o meno. Probabilmente si è già dimenticato di quello che è successo, e di sicuro non puoi credere che se la sia presa così tanto per una cosa così stupida!” gli disse, cercando di utilizzare un tono convincente.

Sakurai lo guardò di sottecchi, mordendosi un labbro.

“Ma effettivamente è colpa mia se non siamo riusciti a superare la sfida con quello stupido cerchio. Ed è pressoché sempre colpa mia quando qualcosa va storto al VS Arashi” insistette, ma il più piccolo notò che il suo tono di voce sembrava meno convinto di prima.

“E allora?” chiese, scuotendo le spalle. “Facciamo tutti degli errori. Chi ne fa a VS, chi all’Himitsu, chi durante i concerti, chi quando incidiamo... è una cosa normale, Sho-chan. Perché te la prendi tanto? Lo so che ti dà fastidio pensare di essere quello che sbaglia sempre, ma non è così. E... ti prometto che cercheremo di prenderti un po’ meno in giro, se ti fa stare male. O almeno, io lo farò.” gli disse, con un sorriso.

Sho lo guardò, gli occhi colmi di gratitudine.

Lo sapeva, l’aveva sempre saputo, quanto gli altri si divertissero a prendersela con lui, che fossero seri o meno.

E sapeva che Aiba ci avrebbe provato, ma che non sarebbe mai riuscito del tutto a resistere alla tentazione di fargli notare i suoi errori, con quel solito sorriso in volto che voleva esprimere innocenza.

Ma gli bastava che avesse deciso di provarci, se non altro. Che l’avesse tirato su di morale, che fosse rimasto lì ad ascoltare le sue lamentele che, lo doveva ammettere, erano alquanto infantili.

Gli sorrise di rimando, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita ed attirandolo a sé.

“Grazie, Masaki” si limitò a mormorargli.

“Di nulla, Sho-chan” rispose l’altro con il medesimo tono, poi alzò la voce e continuò: “E comunque, da quanto ho capito non credo che faremo più la sfida con il cerchio. Credo che ci cimenteremo in qualcosa di altrettanto inutile” aggiunse, sorridendo con una lieve malizia. “Ganbatte, Sho-chan.”

Il più grande sospirò, poco esaltato dalla prospettiva di qualcosa di nuovo.

Sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito, perché non ci riusciva _mai_.

Ma del resto aveva ragione Aiba, tutti loro avevano i propri punti deboli.

Avrebbe stretto i denti e sarebbe andato avanti, come sempre.

Dentro di sé, ringraziò il cielo che il VS Arashi fosse solo una volta a settimana.


End file.
